


I've Got You

by anomeganeyatsu



Series: For our Favorite Mullet-head: Keith Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), I'm Sorry, Just Why I Ask, Keith Week 2016, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: He was so stupid to think that everything was fine. That everything was going well. That there was nothing wrong. That Shiro was still Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com
> 
> The prompt was for Day 3: Blood but I thought it was for Day 2 so I accidentally wrote this first =_=
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. And I apologize for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Discalimer: I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> Now onwards with the story!

He should have known.

He was so stupid to think that everything was fine. That everything was going well. That there was nothing wrong. That Shiro was still Shiro.

He should have known when Shiro couldn’t remember about them. About his promise. And even after months in space, of being in close proximity, of reacquainting themselves with each other. He should have known that there was something not right about Shiro not remembering.

There must have been a reason for that. There was an explanation why his memories were suppressed. Yes, suppressed. Not gone. He knew that now. Because Shiro could not have simply forgotten about them.

He’s been stupid. Naïve. Scared. And a downright coward. And look what it’s caused them?

_I should have known._

He shouldn’t have ignored the itching feeling. The taste of ash and rottenness lingering in Shiro. Just a touch, a subtlety hidden behind his clouded memories he had of being in the Galra’s hands.

If he had just let himself stay closer to Shiro. If he had just let himself be touched. To let himself be exposed to Shiro, to open himself up to him. He could have known.

He could have known because he knew what Druid magic tasted, what it smelled and how if felt. He knew because ever since he felt that Druid hit him with that violet lightning he couldn’t shake it off. Couldn’t stop himself from feeling, from getting it out of his head.

He had felt it in Shiro. Had been feeling it from the beginning but he didn’t know what it was. So he had ignored it. Shrugged it off and told himself that he was being paranoid again. Being his weird self.

But he shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have because….

“Excellent, Champion.”

The words filter through Keith’s ears. But he couldn’t focus on them. His attention was too taken on the burning feeling inside his guts, of the lilac glowing hand that had pierced through his armor and right into his unprotected stomach, of the unrepentant glowing yellow eyes that had overtaken the usually warm charcoal orbs, of the feral smile that had wiped away the tender smiles. The hand twists inside of him and Keith couldn’t even scream.

He could feel warm blood seeping into his black body suit, flowing onto Shiro’s Galran arm and dripping onto the floor.

He couldn’t believe this was happening.

But it was.

And he had done this.

It was his fault.

He let his happen.

He let it happen to…

“ _Takashi_.” He whispers, ignoring the blood spilling from his mouth as his hands reach to grab Shiro’s face.

He wasn’t going to let this happen.

He wasn’t going to let them take him again.

He wasn’t going to let them do it that easily.

He promised. Promised that he’d protect him. Promised that he wouldn’t let the Galra hurt him again

He almost failed.

But no… not without a fight.

Slowly, Keith let his mind shields drop.

He’s always known there was something different about him. Always known he wasn’t normal. That he wasn’t _human_. Some base instinct that distinguished him from everyone else. His unrivaled temper, his protectiveness, his brutality in combat, his sensing of the Blue Lion, the subtle tastes, scents and feels in energies that he never understood before, and his vague understanding of both Galran and Altean.

How in training and letting their minds connect he could easily guard his thoughts. How he had slammed a wall on Lance one time when he was prodding too closely and made him physically stumble back from the strength of it.

He never let anyone too close.

Both physically and mentally.

And how he regretted that.

But he was going to change that.

Keith still hasn’t perfected this. Still hasn’t tried it on anyone except Red because they share a connection that’s intimate, more intimate that Keith had let himself have with anyone else. Not even Shiro.

But he’s dropped his shield and let his consciousness reach out to Shiro. _To Takashi_. He could feel something wrapped around Shiro’s mind, a cloying darkness clawing at Shiro so it couldn’t be easily pried free. It was too tight that he couldn’t easily have found a small crack he could slither into. _But_ it was _not_ impossible. It took a bit of effort but once inside, Keith let all his memories, all his emotions about Shiro flood the other. He knew he shouldn’t force it upon the Black Paladin but Keith could not think of anything else.

He drew recent memories of the team, of being reunited again, of their time in the Castle of Lions where there was nothing but laughter and joy, of growing to know each other, of becoming a family, of learning to love them. He reached out to the all the Lions, willing them to help him combat the spell that had been cast upon Shiro.

That Shiro was…

 _Ours._ He _is ours, you vile filthy decrepit witch!_ He and the Lions roared.

 _He is MY PALADIN. NOT your CHAMPION._ The Black Lion snarled. _He is of Earth. Of Altea. Of Voltrons. He is not of_ GALRA. OR ZARKON’S. _He is—_

 **Mine.** Keith declared. _He’s mine and I’m not letting you take him away again._ Keith let the purest and strongest emotion he ever had and let it wrap itself around Shiro’s mind. He sought out the memories trapped and hidden behind in the darkness of the Druid’s spell and slowly gave, let each be seen and felt by Shiro.

Their first meeting.

The first subtle touch.

The tentative smiles.

The mutual unspoken joy in each other’s company.

The excuses made just to see or be with the other.

The times of sneaking out to watch the stars.

The growing affection they held for the other.

The nervous confession they blurted out to each other.

The first kiss under the eyes of the stars.

The petty arguments and apologetic touches.

The worry and relief after even a short separation.

The fears and hopes about their uncertain future.

The dreams shared.

And love.

The love that Keith will always have for Shiro and the love Shiro has for Keith that they had forcefully hidden from him.

Keith closed his eyes and let his lips fall gently onto Shiro’s forehead. His consciousness and strength was waning from the wound and blood loss, but he would see this through. He won’t give up. He poured his heart into the kiss. If this was his last, he would at least let himself have this. To let Shiro know.

“ _Takashi,”_ Keith whispered softly as he drew himself back, thumbs caressing Shiro’s cheeks. There’s something different in his eyes now. Though they were still glowing yellow, he could see conflict there. As if Shiro was fighting back.

He’s losing strength in his legs, and unable to stand properly, Keith let himself lean onto Shiro. Foreheads touching and lips a hairsbreadth away from each other. “ _Please,_ come back to me _._ ” He pleaded gently. “You promised, remember? You promised you’d come back. I know you’re in there. So please. Come back to me Takashi.” He let the tears he had been hiding from everyone fall freely on his cheeks. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if he looked weak, or vulnerable. This was Shiro and he’s gonna lay his heart bare to him.

“ _Please come home._ ”

As the last words leave his lips, Keith loses all the strength he had in his muscles. There’s a squelching sound as more blood spills on the metal floor of the ship and Keith slides down on his knees, hand holding the bloodied Galran arm of Shiro’s that’s no longer glowing an eerie lilac.

Keith feels his mind shutting down, feels the black spots edging closer and closer around his vision and his hearing turning muffled. Somewhere seemingly faraway, there’s an anguished cry and yells of his name. A battle rages from afar but there are arms gathering him and Keith breathes in the scent.

And it’s Takashi’s. Clean, warm, sunny. No ash. No decay. No suffocating sweetness. But there’s also the smell of thunder and storm and Keith knew somehow that Takashi was sad.

“Nonononono. Oh god, Keith. Keith. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. Please, stay with me. I need you keep your eyes open and stay with me. Hold on, Keith, just hold on. I’ve—” a sob rips itself out of Shiro’s lips and he’s shaking as he held Keith and put pressure on his wound. “I’ve got you, baby.”

There’s something wet falling on his skin and Keith wondered how it was raining when they were inside a ship and floating in space. And he tries to listen and decipher what Shiro was saying, something about opening his eyes? So Keith forces himself to peel his eyes open. It’s blurry and dark but Shiro’s there and Keith smiles. Because Shiro’s back. But Shiro’s crying? Why is he crying? Keith reached his hand out to touch Shiro’s cheek to wipe the tears away.

“T-Takashi,” he called to him hoarsely and Shiro turns to him with both relief and pain swimming in his charcoal-colored eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I wasn’t— I couldn’t—”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I… I wasn’t fast enough…”

“No! Stop it!” Shiro scolds him. “Don’t blame this on yourself. Just please. Please don’t talk and conserve your energy. I— I don’t want to lose you Keith.” His hold tightens around Keith and behind him Keith could hear footsteps running towards them.

The Red Paladin hums and let’s his hand fall on top of Shiro’s. He tries his best to keep his eyes open, to stay conscious but it’s getting harder and harder at every tick, He stares at Shiro and small smile shapes on his pale lips. “Takashi.”

“What is it baby?”

“ _Okaeri._ ”

Fresh tears spill from Shiro’s eyes as he touches his forehead against Keith’s and slowly, he returns the words, “ _Tadaima._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Okaeri - "Welcome Home"  
> Tadaima - "I'm home"
> 
> I've just been really caught up with the idea of Keith and Shiro speaking Japanese okay? T 3T
> 
> Also if you were confused. I made Keith half-Galran and half-Altean. He also has an affinity to magic, like the druids and well Allura. Though I don't think it was explicitly said in the series that it was magic anyway. But I'll just call it that hehe. It just makes sense since Keith sensed the Blue Lion, it called out to him and well, so far Allura's the only one who can sense all the Lions. But somehow, Keith managed to sense the Blue Lion anyway. Which is why he managed to call out to the other Lions here.
> 
> About Shiro, I like to think that somehow Shiro could have been possibly brainwashed or under mind control some kind of trigger word for him like what they did to Roy in YJ. Seriously, Dark!Shiro FTW! I'm sorry. It's just, I think Haggar would have done something like that to Shiro. Considering the arm and all, plus Sendak's taunting of Shiro.
> 
> If you've got questions. Just hit me up on my tumblr which is on protect-thy-unicorns or anomeganeyatsu. I also have twitter, (surprisingly) under the same name as my user here.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it he-he


End file.
